Miracles
by KKTF
Summary: Oneshot. No summary for you guys. Not because I'm bad at summarizing, but because it'll ruin the whole story. Some cute little fluff :


"Hisana! No, Don't die please!"

"Byakuya-sama…I…If I die, Byakuya-sama, please find my sister."  
>"Hisana, no, you won't die!"<p>

"I'm sorry…Byakuya-sama…Without telling her anything, please Byakuya-sama, please protect my sister no matter what."  
>"Hisana no please don't leave me!"<br>"Being with Byakuya-sama for the past five years was like a dream come true for me, Byakuya-sama…*cough cough*"  
>"Hisana! Doctor, please come, hurry! Being with you for the past five years has been more than a dream to me." Byakuya leant over and, brushing the hair affectionately out of Hisana's face, kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you Hisana…" Blushing slightly, Hisana looked into he eyes of her lover. He rarely showed affection to her but she always knew deep down how he felt. "I…I love you too Byakuya-sama…*cough cough*"<p>

"Where is that doctor?" Standing up abruptly, Byakuya accidentally knocked over a vase filled with delicate sakura branches with flowers on their ends.

"Ah, sorry…"

"It's all right Byakuya-sama…" Hisana launched into another one of her coughing fits. This time, however, she started coughing blood up. Hearing Hisana's blood-filled cough, Byakuya whipped around and panicked. Hisana's face was paling and she was losing both blood and consciousness at the same time.

"Where the _ is that doctor! He should have came minutes ago!"

Hisana kept coughing and really looked like she would faint and never wake up anymore.

"Please Hisana! For me, stay alive!" He collected her in his arms and held her softly, gripping onto every single word she said.

"Byakuya…for…for me…don't shed...any more…tears…I'm…not…not worthy of…of your tears…so please…smile for me…"

"No!" Hisana's eyes began to close and a small smile graced over her lips. Her hold on Byakuya's hand loosened as her body went limp.

"Hisana!" Tears streamed down Byakuya's face and he screamed her name out with every breath she took and with every sobbing breath Byakuya took, his frame shook with grief. Ever so slowly, Hisana's breath began to slow and her heartbeat came to a halt. Looking at Hisana's lifeless body, Byakuya's eyes widened.

"No, no, no, no, no! Don't leave me Hisana!" He shook her a few times to see if there was a reaction, a miracle that told him Hisana wasn't actually dead, a trick played on him to make him believe so but no sound came from Hisana. A single cry shook the whole of the Seireitei as Byakuya let go of his grief. Hisana was dead, and there was no fixing it.

* * *

><p>10 years had changed Byakuya and he was as silent as ever, if not, more silent than ever. He had become an emotion-less man, walking the earth like a zombie. Today was the day that Hisana died, one year ago. Rukia was in his care now and they had already killed the Arrancar, including Aizen. He would never give his heart to anyone else again, not after losing Hisana. His love for her was much more vast that the seas combined. No one could fill the hole left in his heart that Hisana had occupied. Byakuya sighed. What was he going to do now? Wander around aimlessly for the rest of his long life? Shinigami lived longer than humans and he knew he would live for a thousand more years if he battle didn't kill him first. He sighed and left the Kuchiki manor to go visit her grave.<p>

There it was, Hisana's grave. A pure white marble tombstone had been lifted and was now resting delicately in the ground. Tall and majestic, it had a few words on it; Hisana Kuchiki, the date of her death and a quote, "Purer than the snow upon a raven's back in a cloudless sky, lit by the moonlight." Byakuya smiled, this was his favorite line and he often repeated it to himself whenever he felt down. He gently placed the sakura flowers across Hisana's grave and, after giving it a final sad glance, turned and left. His white scarf flashed brilliantly in the moonlight. The moon was full and no clouds were in sight. It wasn't winter and there was no snow but the white grave stood out, just like the snow on the raven's back. Byakuya slowly made his way back to his manor where Rukia was awaiting her brother's return.

* * *

><p>Beneath the soil, the supposedly lifeless soul of Hisana stirred. Something was going on in her mind. She had been having the same dream for 10 years now, and it bothered her every time. However, this time, it was different.<p>

_Mist was everywhere and it concealed a silver gate. It wasn't like those Pearly Gates of Heaven that everyone was so caught up in. She didn't even know where they got that idea. These gates were nothing like it. Yes they were silver but they had a sinister aura to it. Spindly and rusted, these silver gates were the opposite of the Pearly Gates. Every time she tried to approach them, they would get farther and farther away. She would have to run to catch up to it and when she reached the gates, a voice echoed in her thoughts and asked her something. She could never understand what it was saying. The only word she heard over and over again was "Byakuya". The name had lost its meaning and she only vaguely remembered who he was. She knew she loved him when she was still alive but did he still love her now, even when she is dead? However, this time, the voice sang clearly in her head and she felt as if the mist on those gates had been lifted._

"_Hisana I still love you and I can't bear this sadness anymore. I wish I had been faster to react to notice the signs of your sickness…" This voice…was it…Byakuya? She vaguely remembered that today was the day she died. How did she know if this voice wasn't lying to her? How could she know if Byakuya already had another person in his heart? This insecurity prompted another voice to begin speaking in her mind. "Hisana, would you like to see your Byakuya again?" Confused, Hisana looked into the sky and spoke, "who are you? What do you want? How are you going to bring me back to Byakuya? Aren't I already dead? Why are you offering this to me?"_

"_Patience my dear child, do not ask so many questions. Answer mine and I will give you the answers you want so badly."_

"_Then yes, yes I do want to see Byakuya again. Please take me to him, please!"_

"_You are very quick to decide my dear Hisana. I shall grant your wish and I will let you live. However, if Byakuya does not appear to love you back then you will come back immediately."_

"…_All right…if I get to see Byakuya once more, I will be able to rest happily."_

"_It seems you do not understand. If Byakuya loves you believe it, you will be able to stay alive once more. If you believe Byakuya does not love you anymore, then you will come back to your grave and you will cease to live."_

"…_I consent then."_

"_All right then my dear Hisana, live and be free once more!"_

_A piercing white light that made Hisana close her eyes surrounded the silver gates and when the light finally dimmed a bit, enough for Hisana to open her eyes, the gates had opened._

"_Walk through those gates and you will be standing once more on top of your supposed resting place. The rest is up to you, Hisana Kuchiki."_

"_Thank you very much!" Taking a deep breath, Hisana took one step towards the silver gates. Immediately, the white light swallowed her up and a strong wind whisked her into the air. Hisana couldn't help but squeak a little; after all, it was the first time she was in the air. Closing her eyes, she let the wind take her higher and higher._

* * *

><p>Solid ground rushed up to her. She was alive again! She bounced up and down and jumped into the air with laughter. She quickly slapped a hand over her mouth when she realized she was still in the cemetery and that there were probably other people here visiting their dead loved ones and they wouldn't appreciate such happiness to be shown. She couldn't help but have a little giggle escape from her lips. Looking down to see her own grave, Hisana noticed a small bunch of sakura flowers lying by her tombstone. <em>Byakuya…only he would know I love these flowers.<em> She picked them up and smelt them. They smelt fresh. Opening her eyes, she realized, he couldn't have left too long ago. She'll use this time to go and find him but before that…she wanted to check the Seireitei out. It must have changed in these 10 years, right?

* * *

><p>He heard a giggle coming from the cemetery. Why would someone be laughing in the dead of the night and especially in a cemetery? He sighed, he should probably go check it out seeing that it was a captain's job to make sure the Seireitei was safe. Turning back around, he strode quickly back to the cemetery and unconsciously walked to Hisana's grave. The sakura flowers he placed there a few minutes ago had disappeared and there were some footprints that were on Hisana's resting spot. They had definitely not been there when he had visited. Irritated, he decided to let it slide a bit. Perhaps someone had also come to pay his or her respects to Hisana. It was late now and he wasn't about to run around the Seireitei to try and find the culprit.<p>

* * *

><p>It was late and Hisana had nowhere to stay. Where could she go without arousing any suspicion of who she was? There was nowhere in the Seireitei that she could go to stay in; everyone knew she was Hisana Kuchiki already.<p>

"Ah well, I'll just have to stay in a tree!" she said happily to herself. Seeing a tree that was placed conveniently close to the 8th squad barracks, she climbed up and perched on a branch. She was no longer sick and it felt good to feel the wind that she always stared longingly at when she was hospitalized. Closing her eyes, she felt the grip of sleep hold onto her hand and whisk her off into dreamland.

* * *

><p>As both parties slept, the mysterious voice Hisana had heard was watching over them. The voice often took the form of a tree and it was in that form at the moment. Hisana did not know that the tree she is currently sleeping on, thinking it was just conveniently placed there, was a tree she was actually drawn to. The tree had the soul of the mysterious voice within it. Little did Hisana know that she had her own Zanpakuto. She just wasn't aware of it at the moment. Being with Byakuya had taken a great effect on her as her reiatsu had increased, making it the level of a lieutenant's reiatsu.<p>

Hisana's zanpakuto's name was Yukina. It was a celestial sword that could summon the power of the stars to fight. It couldn't summon any spirits to help it fight but with a star's power, it could easily make an explosion. Yukina often took the appearance of a blonde-haired woman who had glowing yellow eyes and fair skin. She wore her long hair in a bun with her bangs framing the left side of her face. A star-shaped clip adorned her hair by the bangs. She wore a pale yellow sundress that was decorated with darker yellow stars. She was second in beauty compared to Sode no Shirayuki but nonetheless she could turn heads and make jaws drop. She was currently watching over Hisana but using the stars she also looked over Byakuya. Both had serene faces; Hisana knew she would be able to see Byakuya again and Byakuya was at peace after visiting Hisana.

* * *

><p>Morning came far too early for Hisana's tastes. The light danced on her eyelids and she groaned as she opened her eyes. Morning was not her favorite time of the day. Hopping down from the tree branch she had slept soundly on, she decided to go visit the 8th division's barracks. <em>Maybe I'll see Kyoraku-san…<em>It wasn't a bad idea. She hadn't seen him for 10 years and she wanted to see how he was doing, along with Nanao-chan.

* * *

><p>"Nanao-chan!" <em>Smack.<em> The 8th division captain met forehead to face with a giant book. "Captain, please refrain from these inappropriate actions." The captain sighed and poured himself a glass of sake. Suddenly, he felt a reiatsu that was not familiar but in a way it was. "My dear Nanao-chan, do you feel that?"

"I am not your Nanao but yes captain, I do. It feels familiar and reminds me of someone I cannot place my finger on at the moment…"

"…Hisana…" the captain whispered under his breath as he finally recognized the reiatsu.

"…Hisana? You don't mean…the late Hisana?" Nanao was shocked. No way could it be Hisana, the woman who Nanao often played with at least 20 years ago. Both lieutenant and captain were shocked into silence when an unseated 8th division shinigami burst into the office they were both in.

"Captain! There is a young woman who wants to speak to you. Her name is Hisana. Would you like to see her now?" Kyoraku silently nodded and the young shinigami, oblivious to the stiff mood, brightly said, "yes sir! I will bring her in right away!" Five minutes later, the captain and the lieutenant found themselves face to face with the supposedly dead Hisana.

"My, you two haven't changed at all! How are you Nanao-chan? Kyoraku-san?" Hisana smiled angelically at the two, clearly amused by their shocked faces.

"She's just like Byakuya Kuchiki…he must have rubbed off on her," Kyoraku whispered to no one in particular.

"Hisana-san, how…how are you alive?" Nanao stuttered, she didn't know how to react. She had experienced thousands of situations but none of them prepared her for this.

"Well," Hisana began. She then launched into her full explanation of how she is alive now after ten years, including the parts about how she giggled and the voice speaking to her. The captain could not believe it. So Hisana is now alive after 10 years. Did this mean she had been alive the whole time and they just didn't know it? It couldn't be possible; they all saw her dead body themselves. They also would have sensed her reiatsu. Just to make sure she was real, Kyoraku stood up and walked over to Hisana. Hisana tilted her head to the left just a bit, slightly confused at what the captain was doing. He drew his hand back and poked her quite hardly on the shoulder.

"Ouch…" Hisana winced a bit with the pain and surprise of Kyoraku's actions.

"So you are real…" He looked up and said, "Nanao, get the sake! We are having a drinking party! Invite everyone to tell them of this good news!"

"Yes sir…" Rolling her eyes, Nanao quickly got up and ran to the door to prepare the invitations.

"Wait, Nanao!" Hisana called out and Nanao turned. "Don't…don't tell anyone yet. I want to see everyone by myself. I don't want Byakuya to know I'm still alive yet."

"Whaaaaat? Whyyyyyy?" Kyoraku drawled out. This was a celebration and Kyoraku was not about to let up on the offer of drinking sake in the middle of the day!

"I…I want to surprise him…" Hisana stuttered. At first you would think she was nervous to see her lover again but upon closer inspection, you'd see that she was just shy. Taking his hat off, Kyoraku reluctantly agreed to keep Hisana's existence to himself. Nanao was much too excited to see her best friend to notice her captain's reaction. She quickly agreed to keep Hisana's existence to herself as well and promptly ran around the squad to tell everyone to keep Hisana's existence secret from the other squads.

"Won't you stay with us for a bit longer Hisana-chan?" Giving her a sad look, Nanao clung onto Hisana's arm. Now there was an action Kyoraku had never seen. Hisana sadly shook her head and said, "I'm sorry Nanao-chan, I want to go visit the other squads."

"Oh…okay…Bye Hisana-chan!" Nanao waved enthusiastically to Hisana as she smiled, turned and left.

"Well that was unexpected kindness you displayed my dear Nanao-chan."

"Sh-sh-shut up captain!" Nanao blushed and hit him in the face with her book. Kyoraku simply smirked and the loudness of the 8th division was as loud as ever.

* * *

><p>With nowhere in particular that she wanted to go, Hisana wandered around the Seireitei without being spotted. Hopping from place to place and staying in the shadows was hard to do. Now she knew how those from the Special Ops in the 2nd division felt. The shops were all closed, as today was a holiday. She decided to go and visit the 13th division. It would be fun, seeing Jushiro-san again after 10 years. Maybe his health had improved a bit.<p>

"Hello?" _Knock knock_. No reply. "Is anybody home?" Hisana knocked again and stood outside, wondering what to do. A faint, "coming!" was heard and the door swung open to reveal Jushiro Ukitake standing at the front door. His eyes opened wide as he stuttered, "Hisana?"

"Hello there Jushiro-san," Hisana once again smiled politely and was welcomed in.

"How are you sti-"

"Ask no further." She once again launched into her long explanation of how she became alive again. The 13th division captain nodded, accepting the facts. In the process, he noticed her strong reiatsu. Curious he asked, "You have heard a voice in your dreams correct?"

"Yes."

"And this voice talked to you this whole time right?"

"Yes." Strange, having a voice talk to you in your dreams was not fairly normal and he was beginning to suspect that Hisana might be having a Zanpakuto speaking to her.

"Hisana, would you like to train to be a shinigami?" Hisana did a double take.

"Pardon me but come again?"

"Would you like to be a shinigami?"

"…Well, I suppose it would be interesting and since I have nothing else to do, I'm not short on time."

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"Well…"

"You'll also be stronger when you see Byakuya…"

"How did you know I want to see Byakuya?"

"Well…"

"I suppose it is a bit obvious from my blushing…"

"You do blush whenever he is brought up in a conversation. May I also assume you do not want to be discovered that you are still alive by Byakuya?"

"Yes."

"All right then! Starting from today, I'll train you."

"Really? Thank you so much Jushiro-san!"

"All right then, we'll need to get you into your uniform."

And so the two began Hisana's training to become a shinigami. To Ukitake's surprise, Hisana was a faster learner than most of the other trainees. It was like she had a natural talent for fighting. Hisana found it really easy, mostly because she had always watched Byakuya when he trained himself. The moves she practiced flowed into her arms and they became flawless, like a veteran shinigami. After a few months had passed without Hisana seeing anybody but Kyoraku, Ukitake and Nanao, Hisana felt ready to go meet others.

* * *

><p>"Ukitake-san, can I visit other squads? I'd like to meet them and see how they're doing."<p>

"…I guess you should. However, I feel as if you're ready to learn the name of your Zanpakuto…if it's all right with you, I'd like you to stay for a bit longer."

"Of course!" Hisana's eyes lit up like a little girl receiving a present on Christmas Eve. She had waited a long time to learn the name of her Zanpakuto.

"Okay. Sit down and meditate. Try and communicate with your sword." Hisana sat down, closed her eyes and placed the katana on her lap. Ukitake smiled and went inside, quietly to observe her.

Silence, birds chirping, wind blowing, that was all Hisana could hear. She couldn't hear a voice or anything yet. Hisana heard a whisper in the wind. Was this the voice of her Zanpakuto? No, it was only the voices of other shinigami who were playing in the yard. When was her Zanpakuto going to talk to her? She was getting slightly impatient but when she remembered Byakuya, she immediately regained her patience.

* * *

><p><em>Hisana…<em>What was that? No one else knew she was alive except for Ukitake-san, Kyoraku-san and Nanao-chan. This voice was female but it was higher than Nanao's. Tentatively, Hisana reached her voice out within her mind and called out, "Are you my Zanpakuto?" A beat of silence followed.

_Call my name Hisana. _

"But what's your name?"

_Call it call it Hisana! Call my name!_

"Yukina!"

A flash of light burst from Hisana's Zanpakuto and she opened her eyes in surprise. Stars swirled around her sword and gathered at the tip of her sword. Ukitake, who was observing inside, ran out to get a better look at the event that was happening. Hisana swung her sword in a perfect arc from above her head to the ground and as soon as she finished her swing, a grand pillar of light reached up to the heavens and rapidly spinning stars could be seen within the pillar, slicing wildly at everything in their paths. Neither teacher nor student could believe the sight. It was beautiful yet deadly and neither wanted to know how it felt to be caught in the middle. It suited Hisana, she was beautiful but could be deadly if you provoked her or hurt her loved ones.

"I think you're ready to go see other squads now Hisana…"

"Okay!" And with that, she ran off with a quick bow to her teacher. She was headed to the direction of the 10th squad's barracks.

* * *

><p>"Captainnnnn~"<p>

"What."

"I wanna go outtttt!"

"Matsumoto, sit your butt down in the chair and finish the paperwork."

"But-"

"No but's."

"… Sir"

It was another typical day for the captain and his lieutenant when a bundle of happiness burst into their office. Looking up briefly, not wanting to be distracted from the paperwork, Toshiro took in the black-haired girl with large violet eyes. He noticed she looked a lot like Rukia.

"Hi Rukia-chan!" Matsumoto smiled a bright smile as she looked at the woman standing in their front door. The woman scowled a bit.

"I'm not Rukia…" Toshiro looked up again. What? If she's not Rukia, then it must be-

"My name is Hisana. I'm hurt you don't remember me after 10 years…" Hisana fake-pouted and gave them both a puppy-eyed look. Both of their jaws dropped and Toshiro finally recognized her reiatsu.

"Hisana-san…? How are you still alive?" Toshiro got up from his seat and stood in front of Hisana. He was still slightly shorter than her. _ I still need to grow more…_ he thought to himself. Hisana wrapped her arms around Toshiro and pulled him into a small hug. He returned the hug. He usually didn't display public signs of affection but Hisana was like a mentor to him. He would always talk to her whenever Matsumoto had run away to go drink sake and he had a night off. Matsumoto hugged Hisana as well, not abnormal for her. She would also visit Hisana to talk about guy problems. Hisana smiled happily. She was glad to see these two again. Opening her mouth to explain how she was alive again for the 5th time, Toshiro noticed Hisana was not in her normal clothing: a fancy yukata. He waited politely after she had finished to ask about it.

"Why are you wearing the shinigami uniform Hisana?" Hisana looked down and realized why he was so confused.

"I'm a soul reaper now! I've been training with Ukitake-san to be one." She smiled and looked at the funny faces the two in front of her were showing.

"Why?" It was the first word Matsumoto had uttered after Hisana's little monologue of how she was still alive which was definitely not normal of her.

"I wanted to be stronger before I meet Byakuya."

"Wait so that means you haven't seen him yet?"

"…Yes…"

"Hisana-chan! That's evil! You should have talked to him first when you came back to life again!"

"Well…"

"Oh I get it, you're nervous aren't you?"

"No…not really…" Hisana blushed. Matsumoto was winking at her knowingly.

"Oh I know how you feel! I've felt that way before too!"

"You have?" Toshiro spoke up.

"Well…not really."

"I thought so." Hisana laughed, these two were as funny as ever.

"Have you learnt the name of your sword yet?" The 10th captain inquired.

"Yes, I have! I even learnt a really pretty skill."

"Would you mind showing us?"

"Of course!" The three went outside to a spacious area where no one was. Hisana took a deep breath.

"Okay…let's go, child of the night, shine and bring forth the wrath of heaven, Yukina!" A bright pillar of light once again filled the sky and the captain and his lieutenant looked on with surprise. It was a strong attack, which meant it was not good to mess with Hisana.

* * *

><p>Somewhere off in the distance, Byakuya once again saw the same pillar of light in the sky that was present only a few hours ago. He was confused. In a way, the light was familiar but he couldn't quite place his finger on where he saw it before. It felt like the pillar was calling to him.<p>

"Wheeeeee!" A squeal came from his hallway and Byakuya stood up. It was the 3rd time today that Yachiru had decided to run around wild in his house. He was irritated. Storming quietly out of his office, he went to go deal with the rampaging child.

* * *

><p>A little breathless, Hisana turned to look at the reaction of the captain and the lieutenant.<p>

"It's so pretty! Just like you Hisana!" Matsumoto ogled. Light danced in her eyes as she looked at Hisana with respect. Toshiro was nodding and held a bit more respect for Hisana.

"Wouldn't be a good idea to make you angry." He said jokingly. Hisana laughed and Matsumoto laughed as well.

"Let's have some sake to celebrate this!" She yelled excitedly. For the first time, Toshiro quietly agreed on one condition, he would get to drink tea. Hisana quickly said she wanted tea as well which lead to Matsumoto to be quite sad. Nevertheless, the trio went back inside to have a small party. Their little party went on late into the night and ended with Matsumoto collapsed on the floor with Hisana sleeping quietly on the couch and Toshiro on another couch, across from Hisana.

* * *

><p>Finally finishing the last of his paperwork, Byakuya stood up and stretched. He was tired after the paperwork and felt like taking a shower. Walking to his room, he paused by a small picture of Hisana. He was instantly filled with sadness. He missed Hisana and wished she were here with him. She could always find a way to make him smile. Her happy energy and bright smile always put him in a good mood as well. Maybe this was why he was always stoic now. He couldn't show his feelings openly anymore. Hisana had the key to unlock his safe of emotions. Maybe he wouldn't take a shower. He wanted to sleep right now or else he would collapse of fatigue. Climbing slowly into under his warm sheets, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Yukina sighed. She hoped that Hisana would be able to stay alive for a long time and be with Byakuya. She wanted her master to be happy. She also wanted to be free for a bit, fight hollows and protect Hisana. She didn't want to go back to a sleeping state and never wake up again. She still remembered the day when Hisana had agreed to the conditions Yukina had laid out. She had drawn out the power of the stars to revive Hisana again; after all, she could manipulate the stars' power. She felt she should go pay Byakuya a visit. She wanted to see how he was behaving. If he didn't love Hisana anymore, she would have to think of something to tell Hisana that her time was up and she won't be able to see Byakuya. However, if Byakuya did still love Hisana, well, that would be the best possible situation. Detaching her soul from the sword, Yukina took her materialized Zanpakuto form and walked to the Kuchiki manor. It was a fine night, the stars were shining brightly and the moon was hanging high in the sky.<p>

* * *

><p>Byakuya shifted. He felt like he was being looked at but he always felt that way these days. It's probably normal or he might just be having nightmares. Maybe he wasn't sleeping very well either. Ah well, he was too tired to get up and look around. He drifted into a dreamless sleep and a few hours later, awoke to the same feeling of being looked at. He sighed; he would have to go see Unohana about this. Getting up, he walked to the kitchen to get a drink of water. He passed by Hisana's picture again and he stood in front of it for a few minutes. He prayed that Hisana was well wherever souls go when they die and continued onto the kitchen. All of a sudden, he slipped on a banana peel and fell face first onto the floor.<p>

"…Ouch." He lay there on the floor, deciding it was comfortable and fell asleep but not before swearing to kill the 11th division lieutenant for placing hazardous objects in his manor.

* * *

><p>"Hisana, wake up." Toshiro shook the black-haired woman on the couch. He had to work but it didn't feel right to have sleeping people in his office. He sighed. He remembered that Hisana never woke up, even if you blow a horn in her ear. She was able to sleep anywhere. Looking over at Matsumoto, he ran his hand through his hair. What was he going to do now? Hisana stirred, it was a good sign. She was finally waking up and it was already a little past noon. He felt a bit hungry. Walking to the kitchen, he prepared a small sandwich for himself and took a bite. Walking back to his office, he found that Hisana had disappeared. On the couch where she had slept the last night was a note.<p>

_Hi Toshiro-san,_

_Sorry I fell asleep on your couch! I had a lot of fun last night. Thank you for having me over. Remember to wake up Rangiku-chan too. Try waking her up by pouring some sake or a liquid into a cup. It always wakes her up. See you later! Hisana_

Deciding to take her advice, he took a cup and poured a bit of water in it and almost immediately, Matsumoto woke up and yelled, "Sake!". Toshiro glared at her and she quieted down, immediately getting to work so as not to get on the evil side of her captain.

* * *

><p>Hisana had left the 10th division and was now on her way to go to the 1st division. She felt she should greet Yamamoto-san. She wondered how he was doing? Hoping that he was still good and his fighting skills were in top shape, she gripped her Zanpakuto and walked into the 1st division. It was not a very fancy place but it was certainly larger than the other barracks; as to be expected of the 1st division captain.<p>

_Knock knock_ "May I come in?" Hisana called out.

"Come in, Hisana." A little surprised, she walked in the room and faced Yamamoto.

"Hello there Hisana. I am glad that you are doing well."

"So you know already how I am alive again?"

"Yes I do."

"Well that saves me from explaining for the 6th time of how I'm here standing again!"

Yamamoto chuckled. Hisana was as cheerful and funny as ever. It was hard to believe that she had died 10 years ago. Had any of them noticed the earlier signs of Hisana's sickness, she could have been saved.

"You have been training as a soul reaper, correct?"

"Yes." Yamamoto could sense the stronger reiatsu from Hisana than 10 years ago.

"I assume you have already learnt the name of your Zanpakuto?"

"Yes!"

"Then that would explain the unknown pillars of light I've seen a few times yesterday."

"Oops. But yes!" Hisana flushed. She didn't think anyone would pay that much attention to her attack but then again, random pillars of light appearing midday would certainly arouse the curiosity of anyone. The two chatted for a while. Hisana then had to leave, as she wanted to go back to Ukitake-san to train a bit more. After their farewells, Hisana skipped happily back to the 13th division. Rounding the corner, she caught a glimpse of a familiar white scarf and poked her head out from the corner. There he was, Byakuya Kuchiki, head of the Kuchiki house and Hisana's lover. Good thing Ukitake-san had taught her how to hide her reiatsu since she didn't want to be noticed by Byakuya yet. Her heart sped up and her face turned bright red. She gasped as he turned to face her and she quickly hid behind the corner again, hoping he didn't see her.

* * *

><p>Byakuya turned and heard a little gasp. Was this the person who was following him? No, when the person was following him, they had a scary aura. The one following him now had a harmless aura, almost familiar once again. He caught a glimpse of black hair that looked familiar but decided it was most likely someone else. He was on his way to the 13th division to visit Ukitake to check up on his health.<p>

* * *

><p>Was Byakuya headed to the 13th division? Not good, she was going there as well! She wondered what she should do, go somewhere else or get to the 13th division before him? She decided to go back to the 13th division first since she forgot her money on her bed in her little room. Taking a different route that was a bit quicker than the one Byakuya was taking, Hisana arrived at the 13th division and ran up a large sakura tree to read a book while hiding her reiatsu. Looking down, she nearly fell from her perch as she noticed Byakuya was standing right beneath her and was talking to Ukitake-san.<p>

"Hello there Byakuya-san!" Ukitake waved energetically at the black-haired man.

"Do calm down, Ukitake-san. It would not be good if your health took a sudden turn for the worse." _Still as formal as ever!_ Hisana thought to herself. She thought he looked very handsome since the sakura petals were falling delicately around him. _He almost looks like a god…_she thought happily. She was falling in love with him all over again.

"You're right…" Ukitake settled down and poured some tea for the both of them.

"Have you seen those pillars of light yesterday?" _He's talking about my attack!_ Hisana covered her mouth. _I guess they are very noticeable…_

"Yes, I have!"

"Do you know what they are and what caused them?"

"…" Was Ukitake going to give Hisana out? She held her breath and looked worriedly at the two men below.

"I was setting off fireworks!"

"In the middle of the day."

"…Yes!"

"…" Hisana couldn't help but let a small giggle escape as she heard Ukitake's response in defense of her. Byakuya just shook his head and sighed. Ukitake could be slightly childish but that was one of his good qualities.

"Well, I must get going, I hope you will be well."

"Thank you Byakuya-san. See you later!"

"Farewell." Hisana smiled once more at the formality Byakuya displayed and as soon as he was out of earshot, she hopped down from the tree she was in. Surprise was written all over Ukitake's face as he realized that Hisana had been there the whole time and had heard their conversation.

"Hello there Hisana!" Hisana beamed.

"Thank you very much for keeping my existence from Byakuya!"

"No problem."

"Although fireworks were a bit extreme, were they not?"

"Well…I couldn't really think of anything else…"

"Haha!" Hisana laughed out loud.

"I'd like to train a bit more if that's okay."

"Of course it is. I need to go now but good luck training Hisana!"

"Thank you!" Ukitake left and Hisana began warming up. She decided that tomorrow would be the day she would introduce herself to Byakuya again.

* * *

><p>After falling asleep with a book in her hands, Hisana woke up. She took a deep breath. Today was the day she would finally let him know of her existence. She got up and changed out of her sleeping clothes and into her shinigami uniform. Picking her book up, she decided to visit the rest of the divisions before visiting Byakuya.<p>

* * *

><p>The 2nd division was a fancy place. Stepping into the barracks, she was immediately blasted with a gust of cool air. Hisana shivered with one thought going through her mind, <em>cold…<em> She spotted Soi Fon casually walking past with a Yoruichi plushie doll in her hands. She called out to Soi Fon to get her attention.

"Soi Fon!" Soi Fon turned her head. That voice was familiar. Hisana?

"Hisana-san? What are you doing here?" Soi Fon was not easily surprised so she wasn't all that surprised to see Hisana walking around when she was supposed to be in the ground, resting.

"Hi there Soi Fon! I'm just here to visit!"

"Well glad to see you again!" Soi Fon smiled happily at Hisana.

"How are you doing then Hisana?"

"I'm doing well. How are you Soi Fon?"

"Very well, thank you."

"How's Yoruichi?" Hisana winked. She knew that Soi Fon really liked Yoruichi. Soi Fon blushed and hugged her Yoruichi plushie.

"She's well too…" Hisana laughed and hugged Soi Fon.

"Well, I must be off now!"

"Why so soon?"

"I need to go visit the other divisions today."

"Oh okay have fun then Hisana." Soi Fon waved as Hisana stepped out into the heat once more.

"I guess I'll go visit the 11th division next…"

* * *

><p>Hisana walked up to the 11th division's front steps and looked at the worn-down building. The door was off it's hinges and was lying somewhere across the floor. Shaking her head, Hisana walked in and was immediately attacked by a few of the 11th division unseated shinigami. Hisana's quick reflexes kicked in and drawing her sword, she blocked their attacks. As they kept attacking her, Hisana continued her blocking and decided to finish this. She had been pushed back into a corner and had nowhere else to go.<p>

"Child of the night, shine and bring forth the wrath of heaven, Yukina!" A white pillar of light exploded from Hisana's Zanpakuto and enveloped her attackers in a bright light. When the attack ended, the attackers were on the floor, cut and bloodied. In came Kenpachi with Yachiru hanging onto his back.

"Hey kid, you're strong. Fight me!"

"Hello there Zaraki-san. Please keep your squad under control." Hisana turned to face him and smiled. It was a devilish smile that rivaled Unohana's. Kenpachi took a step backwards when he saw the smile and another step when he realized whom she was.

"Hisana Kuchiki…? Now how are you alive?" Yachiru looked up from behind Kenpachi's back and her jaw dropped.

"It's Pretty Lady!"

"Hello there Yachiru." Yachiru jumped down and ran over to hug Hisana. Hisana bent down to hug her and smiled happily at Yachiru.

"I am alive because someone let me live again." Hisana had to keep her explanation short or else Kenpachi would lose interest.

"Oh well that's interesting. I bet the person who let you live again is strong. What's his name? Where is he?"

"I don't know but I do know they are a she."

"Oh." Silence followed and Hisana decided that Kenpachi was getting bored.

"I'll see you later Kenpachi and Yachiru!"

"Bye Pretty Lady!"

"Bye Kuchiki." Hisana sheathed her Zanpakuto and walked out of the 11th division.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Is anyone home?" Hisana called into the home of the 3rd division. Kira came running out to greet the visitor and when he noticed it was Hisana, shock was plastered on his face.<p>

"Hello Kira! Is Gin here?" Awkward silence followed and Kira broke it by clearing his throat uncomfortably and saying, "Gin isn't here anymore, he's…dead."

"Oh! I'm so sorry for bringing this up!" Hisana said quickly. She didn't know about this. She only knew from what Byakuya said at her grave that Aizen was dead and he had betrayed Soul Society.

"It's all right. You didn't know."

"Well it's nice to see you Kira."

"Reminds me, how are you alive?" Hisana sighed and explained her story for the 7th time. After explaining, she said farewell and left to visit the other divisions.

This same process of meeting and greeting and saying farewell repeated for the rest of the divisions. Hisana was feeling quite tired already and it was almost nightfall. She decided that she would talk to Byakuya tomorrow. For now, she would sleep.

* * *

><p>As Hisana lay in bed, Yukina started to talk to her again. <em>Hisana…Are you ready to learn bankai?<em> Bankai? Hisana sat up straight in her bed and looked over at her Zanpakuto. She took Yukina to the training room.

"What?"

_Would you like to learn your bankai?_

"I feel quite ready for it…so I guess so…"

_Good, now find me! Find me from within all these swords and fight me with them!_

"All these swords? But there's so many!"

Hisana took in the pile of swords scattered everywhere within the training room. She sighed. Yukina was standing in front of her in her materialized form and was wielding a sword. Hisana decided to look around in the pile for a sword that called out to her. As soon as she bent down, Yukina attacked her. Hisana jumped back but not without getting a small cut on her shoulder. She winced in pain and looked at Yukina in confusion. How was she going to find her Zanpakuto within these piles and while Yukina was attacking her? Looking up, she realized, if Yukina was teaching her bankai, wouldn't she be wielding the sword her bankai would look like? Yukina's normal form was a triangular shaped hand guard, black and pink hilt and a long blade. The sword Yukina was wielding now had a yellow ribbon dancing around the blade, a star-shaped hand guard and a yellow hilt. Hisana spotted the sword in the pile and grabbed it. She pressed forward in her attacks to gain the advantage against Yukina.

_Yell it now!_

"Bankai!"

Raising the sword and placing it beside her right ear, she positioned her left hand hovering to the left side of the sword and a bright yellow glow surged from the tip of her blade. It wrapped around Hisana and soon burst apart in a star shape. There, Hisana stood and her sword had stars dancing around the end of the blade. A continuous glow of yellow was coming from the left side of her back, like a wing. Five stars surrounded the top of her head and rotated slowly but lethally. Hisana swung down and the stars from the tip of her blade grew exponentially and, while spinning very quickly, disintegrated the wall in front of her. Covering her mouth, she looked sheepishly at Yukina. Yukina simply shrugged and smiled.

* * *

><p>Ukitake was shocked. He was watching in the shadows and the power of Hisana's bankai was amazing. He slowly clapped as Hisana smiled sheepishly at Yukina. Hisana spun around as Ukitake slowly stepped out of the shadows.<p>

"Ukitake-san! I'm so so so sorry about the wall!"

"No no, it's all right. I'm amazed at how you learnt bankai in only a few months!"

"Thank you!" Hisana's smile stretched from ear to ear and her eyes shone. Hisana suddenly collapsed and Yukina panicked. Sensing her master was only just exhausted, she picked Hisana up and, apologizing to Ukitake on the way, brought her back to her room. Ukitake smiled knowingly and retreated to his quarters.

"I'm going to talk to Byakuya today." Hisana said determinedly. She nervously pulled at her uniform to make sure it looked presentable and secured her Zanpakuto to her belt. She took a deep breath and stepped outside into the cold morning air.

* * *

><p>Unohana was busy tending to the injured patients from the 11th squad that Hisana had attacked. Byakuya was waiting outside to talk to her about something. Something about his sleep and how the 13th division apparently had a new member that they just knew about after 7 months. She quickly finished up and went outside to go talk with him. Meanwhile, Hisana was wandering around the Seireitei trying to find Byakuya.<p>

"How are you Byakuya-san?"

"Very well, thank you. I have been having sleeping problems however."

"How so?"

"I feel as if someone is deliberately watching me."

"…A stalker?"

"Why on earth would I have a stalker?"

"…"

"…"

"Just a thought. Just ignore it. You'll be fine. If it doesn't work, put some lavender under your pillow. It should help you sleep a bit better."

"Thank you."

"Have you heard of the new member in the 13th division?"

"I have but I do not know who they are."

"It's a she and she's apparently very strong and beautiful."

"Hmm…" Their conversation continued on and on until Hisana stumbled by. Seeing them both, Hisana was very happy. She really respected Unohana. At that moment, Byakuya's scarf chose that moment to fall and as he bent down to pick it up, Hisana saw. To Hisana, it appeared as if Byakuya had leant down to kiss Unohana since she was positioned behind Unohana. Hisana's eyes grew wide. Tears rolled down her face as she thought Byakuya really did not love her anymore. Byakuya looked up and saw Hisana, standing there in front of him. His eyes grew wide and Unohana turned to see what he was so shocked about. Her eyes grew wide as well. To Hisana, it looked as if they were guilty that she had caught them but in reality, both were shocked at how Hisana was alive again.

"Byakuya…" Hisana whispered.

"Hisana…" Byakuya whispered back. This would have been a beautiful and touching moment if Hisana was not as angry as she was at the moment.

"I thought…I thought you still loved me…but I guess I was wrong about you…" Hisana looked down and bit her lip. Her tears flowed freely from her eyes and onto the ground.

"No…let me explain-" Byakuya started.

"No! I…I hate you Byakuya!" Hisana cried. She looked up and fury burned in the violet eyes. Byakuya was shocked. He took a step closer to Hisana.

"Don't! Don't come any nearer!"

"Wait, let me-"

"I told you not to come any closer! Bankai!" Hisana cried and activated her bankai. She was beyond angry now and was ready to kill Byakuya. She swung at him but Byakuya blocked it. However, the force of the blow was quite strong and he was pushed back.

"Hisana!" Byakuya cried out loud and ran to her. Again, Hisana swung Yukina and another blow was aimed towards Byakuya. This time, however, he was aware of it and dodged to the side. He reached out to touch Hisana when she once again swung down crying, "Child of the night, shine and bring forth the wrath of heaven, Yukina!" A pillar of light immediately sprung from the spot Byakuya was just moments ago and he realized that the pillars of light he had seen were Hisana's attacks.

Finally within reach to Hisana, Byakuya reached out again but this time, Hisana was enveloped in a flash of light. There in the center, Yukina was holding a crying Hisana. She glared at Byakuya and explained how Hisana was alive.

"Hisana made a promise with me. If she believed you loved her again, she would be able to keep living with you. However, if she believed you did not, she will disappear once more. I brought her back to life with the power of the stars. Since she believes you do not love her anymore, I am taking her back to the grave." Yukina did not wish for this to happen but it seemed that the worst possible situation had happened. Byakuya was shocked. He wanted to explain himself to Hisana.

"Listen to me Hisana!" Hisana turned her head slightly towards Byakuya. She had not heard him this desperate before since she had died.

"Listen! What you saw did not happen! I had bent down to pick my scarf up!" Hisana almost believed him but whom could she trust now? It felt like everyone had betrayed her. She shook her head and said sadly, "I'm sorry Byakuya. I still love you but you don't feel the same way I do."

"Wait!" Byakuya reached into the light to try and hold Hisana.

"What are you doing!" Hisana screamed. "The light will burn you and it can kill you! Please don't die for me!"

"I will die for you because I love you Hisana!" His hands had finally reached Hisana's and he pulled her out of the light and into his arms. He was carrying her bridal style and he hugged her closer to himself. Hisana was crying still and it was soaking his haori but he didn't mind one bit.

"Hisana, listen. I love you more than anything in the world. I wouldn't love anyone else because you are the only one who can fill the hole in my heart."

"Byakuya…I love you too…" They looked into each other's eyes and lost themselves for a bit. Byakuya leant down and placed a small but caring kiss onto Hisana's lips. Just as she was about to return it, Hisana began to fade.

"No wait! I…I don't want to go!"

"Hisana!"

"Wait!" Hisana turned to Byakuya and held his face and gave him one last final kiss before she disappeared.

"Thank you Byakuya." Her words whispered and held onto Byakuya with the wind. Byakuya dropped down to the ground and looked at his hands. He was once again lost without Hisana. However this time, he was able to tell her how much he loved her. He smiled. Looking up at the sky, he closed his eyes and stood up. Hisana was well and that was all he needed to know.

* * *

><p>It was once again the date of Hisana's death. Byakuya stooped down to place sakura flowers on the grave. He smiled at the gravestone. There was another message below the other message, "Child of the night, shine and bring forth the wrath of heaven". Above the grave, Hisana's soul smiled down at Byakuya in the form of the wind and Byakuya stood up while hanging onto his scarf. It seems miracles can happen.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hello there everyone :) I'm so glad you guys read this. It took me at least 3 days to type. Ugh =_=" I feel so evil in some parts for making Byakuya do random stuff...<strong>

**Bya-chan: ...-glare-  
>Me: Hello there Byakuya!<br>Bya-chan: Why is my name Bya-chan...  
>Me: Uh...<br>Bya-chan: Get rid of it.  
>Me: No!<br>Bya-chan: Bankai...  
>Me: Hiiiie! Okay okay!<br>Byakuya: ...  
>Me: So anyways, sorry I haven't been updating Alone With an Emerald, Reversal and Return to the Past. I just finished exams and this story was nagging at my mind and I couldn't write without having this down. Review please please :) If you guys do review a lot, I may make a sequel to this. Thank you guys! Have a good summer for those of you who have summer!<br>Byakuya: ...  
>Me: You suck Byakuya ._. <strong>


End file.
